


Helluva Hello

by lildarkone



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildarkone/pseuds/lildarkone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly is at the bar, trying to have a good time, and spots a potential upswing to the night.  However the sudden appearance of her ex threatens to sour everything, when a surprising save makes Waverly glad she let Wynonna drag her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helluva Hello

**Author's Note:**

> This is prompt fill that I found over on Tumblr and tweaked a bit "Person A is harassed by a random stranger in a club and people B is watching. After a while Person B steps in and pretends to be Person A’s partner even though they never have seen each other before. Person A just goes with it, but the random stranger is so persistent and doesn’t believe they are a couple that Person A grabs Person B’s neck and kisses them. Somehow both of them don’t back out of the kiss, because, fuck can we never stop pretending?"  
> http://otp--prompts.tumblr.com/post/141742300721/person-a-is-harassed-by-a-random-stranger-in-a
> 
> This was also just supposed to be a quick fill that kinda got away with me. Any mistakes are my own and any feedback is welcome. Enjoy!

The music was loud, pulsing through her body and throbbing at her temples.  Or maybe that was the two shots of tequila sloshing around her empty stomach.  Her feet ached from all the dancing, and she had taken a seat to get a break, making sure to keep an eye on the carefree form of her sister right in the middle of the dance floor.  Arms snaking above her head, hips swaying and dipping to the beat, Wynonna was lost in the music, her favorite place to be.  She hadn’t really wanted to come out tonight, but her sister felt they both needed to let loose after the death of their Uncle, something that hit each of them hard.  It had taken some finagling but Waverly had finally relented.

Now her eyes drifted over the crowd, stopping at a flash of red hair among the sea of blonde and brown.  The alcohol burn moved from her stomach along her limbs and spine as her eyes traveled the length of the woman leaning against the far end of the bar, long limbs casual and enticingly encased in tight faded denim and a soft baby blue tee.  As if feeling her stare, the woman turned and Waverly flushed as their eyes met.  A lazy, sensual smile spread across the redhead’s mouth, a dimple appearing on her right cheek.

The sudden urge to go over and introduce herself came over her, surprising the normally careful young woman.  To this point she’d had only one romance, as underwhelming as it had been, with her high school sweetheart.  And while she could appreciate the female form, it had never quite caught her attention as thoroughly as it had been now.  _‘Oh what the hell.’_   It had been awhile since she’d broken up with her ex and a little fun wouldn’t hurt.  Waverly slammed the shot she just ordered and spun on the barstool…

Running smack dab into someone’s chest.  Blinking at the sudden wall of flannel, she looked up and internally groaned when she recognized the familiar face of her ex, Champ Hardly, smiling down at her.  She figured it was supposed to look charming, but the pungent smell of beer made it seem like he was about to be sick.

“Hey Wave.  Been awhile.  Can I buy ya a drink?”

“No thanks Champ, I’ve actually already had a few I’m just going to go out and dance.”  She tried to side step him, to get to the dance floor, but a large hand wrapped around her waist, stopping her.

“Well why don’t I join ya?  Come on Wave we used to shake it up pretty well.  Both on and _off_ the dancefloor.”

Waverly rolled her eyes at his none too subtle insinuation.  Then again Champ never knew the meaning of subtlety.  “No thanks I,”

“Hey baby.  I was looking for ya.  I thought we were going to meet out front,” A new voice, soft and sweet, came over Champ’s shoulder before the redhead from earlier stepped around to Waverly’s side, a warm hand coming to rest on her shoulder and a kiss was bussed against her cheek.  Waverly looked up in surprise, catching the subtle wink tossed her way.

“I’m sorry this is a private conversation,” Champ said, chest puffing out in bluster.  It reminded Waverly of an angry rooster she’d seen one time on a farm.

“Well I’ve been promising my girlfriend a dance since last week and I wanted to make good on it,” The woman replied.

“Girlfriend?”  Both Waverly and Champ blurted at the same time.  Brown eyes widened slightly down at her, begging her to play along.

“Girlfriend, right girlfriend,” Waverly babbled, an arm wrapping around the woman’s waist in, what she hoped, was a girlfriend…y gesture.  “This is my girlfriend,” She paused, looking up at the woman as she didn’t know her name.

Thankfully the other woman took over easily, holding out a hand to Champ and flashing a charming, dimpled smile.  “Nicole.  Nice to meet you Champ.  It’s Champ right?”

This startled Champ into dropping his bravado, reaching out to shake her hand.  “Yeah.  Can’t say I’ve seen you around before.”

“Only moved here a little while ago.  Don’t get the chance to get out much.  One reason I promised my girl here a night out.  Now if you’ll excuse us,” Nicole said quickly as Champ opened his mouth to say something else.  “I’d like to make good on my promise.”  Waverly only managed a small wave before she was pulled onto the dance floor, Nicole pulling her close and resting her hands on her hips.  “Sorry,” She said, her lips close to Waverly’s ear to be heard over the music.  “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, but that guy looked like he was bothering you.”

“Yes, no, I don’t,” She didn’t know if it was the alcohol, Nicole’s close proximity, or the sudden turn of events but Waverly’s head was spinning and it took a moment for Nicole’s words to register.  She reached up, resting her hands on the other woman’s upper arms, fingers unconsciously playing with the cuff of her shirt.  “No I…I appreciate it.  Old boyfriend, hasn’t really gotten the message,” She looked over, grimacing when she saw Champ staring at them from the bar, his face lined with irritation and disgust.  “Apparently he still doesn’t.”

Nicole looked over and rolled her eyes.  “Well you know him better than I do.  What’d you think would get him to leave you alone?  I could do this.”

Waverly was sure her heart stopped as she felt Nicole’s hands move from her waist to the small of her back, bringing their bodies flush from thigh to chest.  Her breath caught in her throat, searing into her mind a mix of vanilla, lavender, and sweat. 

“Are you okay?”  Nicole asked, the flirty smile dropping as she noticed her dance partner practically frozen. 

“No,” Waverly finally heard herself say.  Almost immediately she felt Nicole tense and start to move away, but she followed after her.  “No. Not no no just no as in…” She trailed off, her fuzzy brain not making that sentence any clearer the second and third time she thought it over.  From the confused look on Nicole’s face she wasn’t the only one.  “I don’t think it’s enough,” Waverly continued, pulling Nicole flush to her again, wanting to feel the tall body pressing close to her, the taller woman’s sweet scented heat soaking into her skin.

“What else?”  Nicole breathed, her head tilted down close, cheek brushing against Waverly’s so she could be heard over the music.

 _‘Yeah what else, slick?’_   Her mind snickered.  She hadn’t thought much farther than keeping Nicole from moving away.  So now she was left staring at full lips so close, at brown eyes that were almost black in the dim lighting, pupils blown wide from…desire?  The sight sent a shot of heat to parts south and Waverly licked her suddenly dry lips.  “What the hell?”  That seemed to be her slogan for the night.  She surged forward, one hand tangling in the hairs at the back of Nicole’s head, the other clamping onto a broad shoulder to anchor both of them on the spot as their lips crashed together.  It was no more than the press of lips together at first, but soon lips parted and Wavelry tasted a whiskey twinge and Nicole’s sweetness.  Heat spiked by desire and alcohol fueled the kiss, turning it messy and hot, and she wanted more.  Strong arms came up and around Waverly, one hand cradling the back of her head as she returned the smaller woman’s kiss with equal fervor.  Neither noticed the hall around them or the boy-man that had started this.  All either could think of was the other and how intoxicating this kiss was becoming.

Someone knocking into Waverly finally split them apart.  The young woman turned to glare at the drunken idiot, but they were already gone so she turned back to see Nicole looking down at her.  She was smiling so softly Waverly felt her breath catch again.  Over the years she’d been leered and stared at, lust as noticeable in the eyes of her ‘admirers’ as the tenting of their pants, and it always made her insides turn cold.  But for some reason this complete stranger, who looked at her as warmly and as sweetly as a lover should, made her feel desired.  ‘Either I need to drink a lot less, or a helluva lot more.’

“Waverly!  There you are.”  Wynonna’s voice broke over the din, shocking Waverly back to earth.  Both women took a startled step back, looking as if they’d just been caught doing something.  But Wynonna, in her present tipsy state, noticed none of it, instead simply slinging an arm around her little sister’s shoulder and squinting at Nicole.  “And who is this?”

“Nicole umm,” Waverly trailed off, realizing she didn’t know the woman’s last name or anything else about her.  ‘Yet not two minutes ago you had her tongue down your throat.’   Her face, and various other parts of her anatomy, heated up at the memory and a quick glance at Nicole showed smoldering brown eyes glancing at her with mirth.

“I’m Nicole Haught.  I just moved into town about a month ago.”

“I’m Waverly Earp, this is my sister Wynonna,” Waverly supplied, feeling a little silly, but deeply ingrained manners won out.

“Why would you want to move _in_ to this town,” Wynonna asked, her face scrunched up in utter confusion that anyone would willingly come to this little backwater town.

Nicole laughed, dimples making an appearance.  “Because it’s the only police station around that was taking rookies.  I’m a deputy officer,” She added, seeing their confused looks.

Waverly’s eyes widened before trailing over the tall, lean form before her, imagining it in uniform, a cocky swagger and gun at her hip.  “Oh good lord,” She breathed, finding she seemed to like that image quite a bit.  Catching herself ogling her eyes snapped up to Nicole’s face, horrified when she found herself caught.  However that smirk had not dropped, in fact Nicole looked even more amused then before and not a little smug.

“Well you’ll definitely bring some class to the place,” Wynonna said.  She threw an arm around a startled Nicole and one around Waverly.  “Come on.  A round to celebrate and commiserate Nicole’s move to this hell hole.”

“Sorry,” Waverly said when Wynonna finally let go of them and staggered off to the bar.  “She’ll think up any excuse to drink.  Which I have a feeling I’m going to pay for,” Waverly added, turning in time to Wynonna patting her pockets before shooting a sheepish grin back at her.  She was reaching in her front pocket for her card when she felt a soft hand encircle her wrist, stopping her.  She looked up to see Nicole shaking her head, the smug smile having dropped back down to a warm one that Waverly was quickly becoming fond of.

“No it’s on me.”

“No no no, you helped me with Champ,” She paused and both looked to where the man had last been, but didn’t see him at all.  “And this is a way to welcome you to town.”

“I think I already got a pretty good welcome,” Nicole said, prompting another flash of pink.  Waverly scrubbed her cheeks, willing the color away before finally giving up.  “To be honest,” Nicole continued, taking a step closer to Waverly, brushing a lock of hair behind her own ear, all sense of bravado gone.  “I saw you a few days ago at Shorty’s when Nedley was taking me around town.  I’ve been trying to figure out a way to introduce myself.”

“So you decided to pretend to be my girlfriend to get my douche canoe of an ex to back off?”  Waverly asked, unable to stop a small laugh from escaping her lips.

“When you put it like that…it doesn’t sound that great.”

“No,” Waverly said.  “I mean…it was sweet.”  And it was.  This woman who had so brazenly come up and acted as if she and a complete stranger were intimate, just to help out said stranger, whose smile Waverly had seen range from warm to cocky in a few moments, was acting bashful right now.  And it wasn’t the fake bashful that Champ sometimes used when he knew he’d pissed her off.  It was genuine, if the soft blush on dimpled cheeks was any indication.  She reached out and took Nicole’s hand.  The woman looked startled, but didn’t let go, prompting Waverly to give an internal cheer.  “Thank you, officer.”  She teased, her grin widening when Nicole laughed.

“All in a day’s work, ma’am,” She replied in a mock drawl, tipping an invisible hat.  Waverly burst into a fit of giggles at this, Nicole following close behind.

“So you’d do this for all the girls?”

“Just the ones with beautiful smiles.”

“Lucky for me I brush often.”  Wavelry paused, then groaned at what just came out of her mouth.  _‘Smooth.’_

“Lucky for me too, or that kiss wouldn’t have been as nearly as enjoyable as it was.”

“Enjoyable huh?”  Waverly peeked up, her lips twisting in a playful grin.

“Very.  If you’re okay with it, I’d like to do it again,” Nicole said, head dipping forward.

Waverly found her face turning up almost automatically as if their lips were magnetized towards one another, “I think I could be convinced.”

“Are you two gonna keep just standing here or are you gonna come celebrate?”  Again Wynonna’s voice broke the two apart and this time Waverly came close to hitting her sister.  A sharp breath stuttered along her lips as she felt Nicole lean into her, her head dropping to her shoulder so she felt more then heard her laughter.  Warm breath puffed along the collar of her shirt and the pressure of lips curled up into a smile.

“I think we should get over there before she hurts herself.  Come on, we can finish this little…thank you session later.”  Nicole tugged at their still clasped hands, getting them both in motion towards the bar.  The shots were already lined up and after Nicole handed over enough bills to pay for it, much to the half-hearted protestations of Wynonna, each woman took one and raised it up.

“To Purgatory’s newest recruit.  Hope you know what you’re getting into,” Wynonna said, slamming the shot back and grimacing as the tequila burned down her throat.

“I’m definitely enjoying it so far,” Nicole said, playful and smoldering dark eyes never leaving a flustered Waverly as she slammed back the shot, grimacing as Wynonna had. 

“Ooh boy,” Waverly breathed, following soon after.  To think she had wanted to stay home tonight.  She may have to thank Wynonna for dragging her out.

“Come on, I remember saying something about dancing earlier,” Nicole said, tugging on Waverly’s hand.

Later.  She’ll thank Wynonna much later.


End file.
